


Rebirth

by gloriousgalaxy



Series: The Boys Are Back! [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Colleen deserved better, Escape the Night Season 3, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Matt and Rosanna have the best relationship and I love them, The Strong Man - Freeform, This isn't how it's going to go down next episode but you know what? I don't care, but then it goes off because episode 7 isn't out yet and idk how that will roll, i'm back on my bullshit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: He awakens from the chains of death, his body healed, his face still stained with blood.~Post-episode 6, Matt is alive and Rosanna couldn't be happier.





	Rebirth

_He awakens from the chains of death, his body healed, face still bloody._

He is lying in a field, and the town is only a short distance away. The grass is cool against his bare legs, still clad in the god-awful short shorts. He watches the stars as they glitter in the sky.

Maybe he'll just sleep for a while. He's alive, and he's free, and the others aren't here. He'll just take a little nap...

And then he hears the yells.

Matt sits up just as Ro tackles him, knocking him back down again. She sobs his name into his shoulder, and he feels tears start to roll down his own cheeks as he holds her. He remembers the pain, the fear of knowing that he was going to die. But here, with Ro curled around him, everything feels okay for a moment.

They hold each other close. "I thought you were gone forever," she whispers. "I thought..." She lets out a giggle. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"I can't believe it either," he whispers.

_The strong man is standing over him, fist coming down fast. It hits his cheek. Matt feels dizzy, as his head snaps to the side._

_It comes down again. There's a resounding crack as it slams into his temple, and he knows that sound was his skull. He won't survive the next hit._

_The fist hits again and there's a crunching noise that sickens him and echoes in his ears._

_And then, darkness._

Matt closes his eyes, feeling tears spill down his cheeks. He smiles.

He is alive.

They walk back to the lounge, and Matt notices that Colleen is missing. Dead. He hangs his head for a moment, thinking of her. Her smile, her laugh. She was pregnant.

Life goes on.


End file.
